


Stay with me

by Thatusernameistaken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Aisling gives the twins a happy ending for a happy birthday.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: because the boys were created and not born, I don't consider them to be blood related, so I don't consider it incest. However, if you do, that's your prerogative. Just don't @ me if you don't like that, because you've been warned.
> 
> This is a belated birthday fic for the twins. I meant to have it up in time but I had a terrible migraine that kept me holed up in a dark room the last couple of days. No looking at devices.
> 
> Yes this is the same OC as my Asmo fic. I'm lazy. The stories aren't in any way related though.
> 
> Also, I really wanted to use Belphie's goodbye interaction, but didn't want to set it on MC's last night. So I took a little creative license.

It was the twins' birthday. There hadn't been too much a fuss, since Belphie wasn't comfortable with a big bash, but there had been a small party the night before. Today was all about spending time with Aisling. Belphie hadn't cared too much about going out and doing anything, but he wanted to be with her. The fact that her sundress did _things_ to him may have factored in as well. 

They hadn't actually known she had anything planned, but she brought them breakfast in bed. Beel was immediately woken by the smell of pancakes and bacon, but Belphie refused to move. She smacked him with a pillow, but when she raised her arm to do it again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bed, using her as a body pillow. She tried to silently plead with Beel for help, but he was too happy with his breakfast to notice. She wiggled as much as she could, jostling the handsome demon currently wrapped around her. "Belphie, your breakfast is getting cold." He merely grunted in reply.

She tried many things to attempt to lure him awake. The threat of Beel eating his breakfast, the news that she'd made plans for them, etc. Eventually Beel finished his breakfast and poked at Belphie. "Please wake up Belphie. It's our birthday! I want to have fun with you!"

Aisling was convinced that not a single soul in the three realms could resist sweet Beel's puppy dog eyes. She wasn't entirely sure how he was even a demon. He was just too precious to be evil. She knew _she_ certainly wasn't immune, and apparently Belphie wasn't either, since he grumpily sat up and reached for his breakfast. The smile on Beel's face was pure sunshine, and it took mere seconds for Belphie to return it. 

"Did you say you made plans for us?" Belphie asked in between bites. 

"Yeah. I figured the three of us could hang out. Nothing special, but I figured we could see a movie, maybe head to the carnival for a bit."

Beel's already blinding smile grew, "Oh that means popcorn! And carnival food!"

Belphie grinned fondly, "All right, go take your shower. Let's do this!"

Beel took off to get ready, and Belphie started to lay back down with Aisling. Before he could grab her, she jumped out of the bed and scooted out of his range. "No time, Belphie! I need to wash up and get dressed too. You better be ready by the time I am, or at the very least in the shower! If not, I'll steal Beel away and leave you here!" 

Belphegor thought about joining Beel in the shower, but that usually made the shower extra long and he didn't want Aisling coming in and catching them. _Although, that could be hot,_ he thought. He let his thoughts drift to Aisling sandwiched between them. He imagined what she would sound like as they overwhelmed her with pleasure. What she would look like ravaged by ecstasy. He felt himself harden, and decided to take care of it quickly. His mind couldn't decide if it wanted to picture Beel or Aisling naked and wet in the shower, so he decided to go with both. In his mind he was a spectator, just watching the two most beautiful people he knew running their hands down wet skin, hair plastered against their bodies. Just imagining them sharing sweet kisses and touches brought him to his peak. He didn't have to get particularly lewd, or involve himself. As he lay there panting, come cooling on his belly and chest, Beel came out of the bathroom, completely naked, vigorously rubbing his hair with a towel. Spotting Belphie's post-orgasmic state, he smirked. "I could have helped, you know."

"I know, but I didn't want to get distracted in case Aisling came back before we were done." 

Beel grabbed his hand and helped him stand. "Well then, you better get going." He gave his twin a quick kiss. "Happy birthday, Belphie."

Belphie pulled him down for another kiss, deeper than the last, but just enough to tease. "Happy birthday, Beel." He turned towards the bathroom and got a swat on the bottom as he walked away. Once he got in the shower, he started actually looking forward to the day, and washed as quickly as he could. 

He was standing at his dresser, shirt in hand, when Aisling returned. She clearly wasn't expecting to be greeted by a shirtless demon, because she stumbled a bit before shutting the door behind her. Her face was flaming red and she bit her lip before clearing her throat and turning to Beel. "We almost ready to go?"

Belphie pulled his shirt over his head, hiding his grin at her reaction to his naked torso. Beel answered her, and they chatted as Belphie put on his shoes and socks. Once he was ready, they got on their way. Belphie stayed a couple steps behind so could admire the way Aisling's sundress swayed around her hips. The rich purple color looked perfect with her pale skin and dark hair. He listened to her sweet giggle as Beel pointed out a cute animal to her. She was always delighted to see the creatures of the devildom. Beel put an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped one around his waist, and Belphie started to feel jealous, so he sped up to walk at her other side. She directed a bright smile his way and hooked her free arm around his. That smile brought a warm feeling to his chest, and physical contact with her always made his stomach flutter. 

They decided to see a movie first, and there was a popular superhero movie playing. She settled down between them, with Beel happily munching on the largest bucket of popcorn she'd ever seen. She and Belphie were in connected seats, so he put the armrest up and pulled her to him. He was definitely going to have to see the movie again without her, because while he knows he reacted in all the right ways and in all the right places, he was so distracted by the feel of her small body and soft curves that he didn't really remember anything about the plot. Her hair tickled his chin as he caught a whiff of devilrose. He caught Beel's eye as his brother set down his empty bucket, and they shared soft smiles. Noticing Beel was done, she reached out a hand for him, holding his as she snuggled closer under Belphie's arm. 

They decided not to have lunch before the carnival, figuring they wanted to ride a few rides before filling their bellies. Apparently his human was a bit of a thrill seeker, because she looked so _alive_ on the faster rides. She told him of going to huge amusement parks as a child, and he decided he just had to take her up to the human realm and see her on something **really** big. While on the Ferris wheel, Beel's stomach growled loudly, so they decided that would be it for rides. They loaded up on greasy fried foods and rested under a pavilion as they ate. They piled their food all together and just shared it all, sometimes feeding each other bits of whatever treat they especially liked. Belphie had to stop feeding Aisling after he fed her a bite of a sugary pastry and she licked the sugar from his fingertip. There was no way he could have hidden his erection if he stood up. By the time he calmed himself, the food was gone, and they decided to walk around, playing games and checking out what might be for sale. 

Beel won a game by throwing balls at moving targets, and he chose a Cerberus plushie, handing it to Aisling. The way her face lit up as she hugged it made Belphie's stomach knot. They walked a little further and he saw a game he was pretty good at. He managed to pop a balloon with every dart, and when he saw a large bull plushie, he knew he had to give it to her. She giggled as he bowed to her, presenting it with a flourish. "Guys it's YOUR birthday! I'm supposed to be giving you stuff!"

Beel lifted her in a bear hug, dwarfing her small body. "You're giving us a fun birthday! I can't remember the last time we had so much fun for our birthday."

She blushed prettily, a shy, pleased smile on her face as he set her down. "That's sweet, Beel. But I don't think that counts as a birthday present!"

Belphie gently grasped her chin and raised her face to look her in the eye. "You're making us happy. That definitely counts. Beel's right, this is the best birthday I can remember." He brushed a kiss on her forehead, watching her flush deepen. 

"Hmph. Well I still think I owe you a present." 

"You paid for our movie tickets, our entrance fee here, AND all of the food. Feeding Beel is an expensive gift all on its own!"

"Hey!"

Belphie poked his indignant twin in his side, "Don't act all offended. You know it's true!"

Beel considered it for a second, then grinned and shrugged. "Guilty as charged!"

They wandered around a bit longer, and Aisling did end up finding a couple of small trinkets to give them as birthday presents. Eventually Belphie noticed Aisling seemed to be dragging a bit, and he felt like he was reaching the end of his energy as well. They decided to head home, but not before Beel loaded up on more snacks to go. About halfway home, Aisling was so exhausted she started lagging behind the demons, no longer having the energy to keep up with their longer strides. Beel hefted her up, and carried her home as she dozed against his chest, arms looped around his neck. Her plushies were stacked on her chest, so Belphie grabbed them before they fell.

When they reached the House, Belphie decided he wasn't ready for the day to end, despite how tired they were. Beel had already started towards Aisling's room when Belphie spoke up. "How about we go to the attic? We can relax and watch movies?" 

Beel looked down at Aisling, waiting for her answer. When she nodded he changed direction and headed up the stairs. Belphie was a little sour that Beel still had her in his arms, but the feeling passed as soon as Beel set her on the bed and she pouted. "Hurry up and choose something, Belphie. I need you to come cuddle."

Belphie slid into the bed next to her, pulling her to his chest. He already knew the movie wasn't going to get watched. As comfortable and drowsy as they were, this was definitely going to be nap time. He reached for Beel, pulling his twin's arm across Aisling to rest on his own waist. As he rested his hand on Beel's waist, effectively sandwiching Aisling between them, she gave a happy hum and snuggled closer to his chest. He brushed a kiss in her hair, winking and blowing a kiss to his brother. Then the three of them drifted off, the ignored movie serving as white noise.

A couple of hours later, Beel woke up hungry. They'd come home after dinner time and then immediately napped. He decided to go see if anything had been set aside for them, or whip something up for them if needed. He walked to the door, turning to just watch his two favorite people sleeping peacefully. It made his heart happy. As if sensing the empty space beside her, Aisling quietly woke, sitting up when she saw Beel. "What're you doing?"

"I'm hungry. We missed dinner, so I thought I'd go find us some food."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry too. But first, I need to go to the bathroom." As she left the room, he looked over to Belphie, still fast asleep. When she returned, he was still just standing there, staring at his twin. She grabbed his hand, leaning against him as he started to speak.

"You know, this is hard to put into words, but when I see the look on his face when he's asleep like this, it makes me feel better- like everything is going to be okay. We were apart for so long, so it really hits me that he's back when I see him asleep like that. He can stay here and sleep if he wants. As long as he doesn't go anywhere, that's all that matters." He looked down at Aisling's thoughtful face, "It's thanks to you that our family is back together again. Thank you, Aisling."

She started to say something, but he shushed her with a finger to her lips. "I want you to know that you are very important to me. Of course, Lucifer and Mammon and the others are also important to me. But it's not the same. The way I feel about you is different. It's sort of like... you're _more_ special to me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" 

Aisling took in the hopeful look on his face and decided to take a risk. She stood on her tiptoes, fisted his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He stood up, looking a little shell-shocked. "You know, up to now, I always felt like I was hungry for something. I'd eat and eat and eat, but I still wasn't satisfied, so I'd eat more. But when I'm with you, it's like that hunger is suddenly gone. For once I feel strangely satisfied. Don't stop, Aisling. Kiss me more."

He leaned down to meet her lips, but just as the kiss started heating up a bit, they heard a rustle of fabric behind them. "Hey!" Belphie sat up in the bed, looking grumpy. "What's the big idea doing that in front of me, huh? Seriously..." 

Beel straightened up quickly, looking guilty. "Belphie... so you're awake."

"Well, yeah. I got cold in the empty bed."

Just then, a loud roar filled the room. They all jumped, Beel glancing down and putting a hand o his stomach. Belphie chuckled. "You scared me! For a second I thought Cerberus had decided to show up here in the attic."

"Now that I'm not sleepy anymore, I feel hungry."

"Oh, in that case, run and grab some food to bring back here. And bring back enough for Aisling and me as well. Thanks."

"Okay, be back in a bit." 

When the door shut, Belphie turned to her, face pensive. "Now that I've got you alone, I'll come out and ask you this: Do you have feelings for Beel? Do you like him?"

Aisling fought with herself for a few moments, then answered softly, "Yeah, I do."

Surprisingly, instead of being angry or disappointed, he perked up. "Really? I have to say, you've got good taste. I'm really impressed that you can see how special Beel is." He paused, lost in thought for a second. "Actually, it's no surprise. You're the one person I'd expect to understand how great Beel is." 

Another pause while he seemed to gather up courage. "Aisling, I like you. I really like you. So listen, why don't you, me, and Beel all be together? Instead of ever going back to the human world, we can stay here. The three of us living happily ever after. What do you say? Would you give it a try?"

Aisling started at him, dumbfounded. Once his words clicked, she launched herself onto the bed, crawling into his lap and kissing him. He got lost in the kiss for a bit, then pulled away. "Is that a yes? Or is it a no, and you're just trying to make me feel better? If this is my only chance with you, I want to leave you with a memory so vivid and lasting that no matter where you may go or how much time passes, I'll always be stuck right there in your head.I want to do more than just kiss. A lot more. I want to know you more intimately than anyone ever has." 

Aisling adjusted her position so she was straddling him, and realized she could feel his hardness against her core. "Oh I am totally on bored with that." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she leaned away, putting her hand to his lips. "But I want you to know, this isn't your only chance with me. That kiss was absolutely a yes. I love you both, but never wanted to try anything because I didn't want to have to choose."

Belphie rolled his hips, grinding his hard cock against her and growling. "You definitely don't have to choose." He sealed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, rolling them over until he hovered over her, laying between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding his head to her so she could deepen the kiss. They got their hips into a steady rhythm, his cock brushing against her clit through their layers of clothing. Even with the barriers, the sensation sent shocks of pleasure through her body. She slid her hands under his tee shirt, pulling it up to expose the skin on his back. She lightly raked her nails down his back, making him growl again. He sat up, yanking his shirt off and immediately covering her with his body once more. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear Beel return.

"I'm back!"

The couple on the bed were so startled they immediately sprang apart. Belphie raked a hand through his hair, "D'ah! You scared me. For a second I thought a giant pile of snacks and beverages had strolled through the door."

Beel chuckled as he set down his loot, but it cut short when he saw the state the two of them were in. Aisling's hair was a mess, as was Belphie's. Belphie's shirt was gone, and Beel had been on the receiving end of that look in his eyes enough times to know when Belphie was about to lose control over his arousal. Beel was a little confused and hurt, since Aisling had kissed him so sweetly before Belphie woke up. But he had to admit, the thought of the two of them together was incredibly arousing. Beel had never seen anything as beautiful as Belphie in the throes of pleasure, but he would bet his pile of snacks that Aisling could compete.

Aisling watched Beel's face, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. What if he wasn't okay with Belphie's suggestion? What if he was going to make her choose? Could she do it? Or would she have to be without either of her beautiful boys? 

Belphie spoke up, interrupting her racing thoughts. "Beel, I know this looks bad but... she said yes."

Beel's eyebrows rose, as well as his voice. "She did?" He cleared his throat and turned to Aisling. "You said yes? To both of us?" Aisling nodded with a small smile and he broke out the megawatt smile that never failed to make her heart skip. He abandoned his food, climbing back into bed and pulling Aisling into a deep kiss. They explored each other's mouths until she had to pull away, gasping for air. 

Beel rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how happy I am. We've talked about it a lot, but I had no idea how to approach you. Leave it to my brave Belphie to just come right out and ask."

She looked between them. "A lot?!"

Belphie scooted up behind her, situating her between his thighs and placing gentle, sucking bites on her shoulder. "Yeah, a lot. As soon as we noticed we both had feelings for you, we started talking about it."

Beel chuckled, "That's not exactly true. We fought for a couple of days over which one would go for a chance with you. Then we realized how dumb we were being." 

Belphie was still nipping along her neck and shoulders, so Aisling was a little distracted from what Beel was saying. Beel sat still for a moment, just watching her chest heave as she started panting, Belphie's hands coming up to cup her breasts. She glanced down to Beel's lap and smirked at the noticeable bulge, holding out her hands to him. "Come here, sweetheart. I need both of my boys."

Before crawling over to her, he decided to make things even, and stripped off his hoodie and shirt. He heard the sharp intake of her breath and grinned darkly. He crawled between the two sets of legs, pulling hers around his waist and pressing her more firmly against his twin's chest. He slid his hands up the skirt of her sundress, as Belphie slipped the straps down her arms, exposing her lacy bra. When Beel got the skirt high enough, Belphie took it from him, pulling it up the rest of the way and tossing it across the room. Beel ran his finger along the growing wet spot visible on her panties. She bucked her hips, groaning, and he slipped his finger under the fabric. He gathered up her slick and sucked his finger clean. That pulled dual moans from his lovers, so he did it again, raising his slick finger to his twin's mouth. Belphie moaned as he sucked her flavor off of Beel's finger. "Oh shit, sweetheart. You taste so good."

Beel peeled her wet panties down her legs, lifting her hips and exposing her soaking center to his mouth. Belphie managed to get her bra off, and his hands on her breasts drove her wild. Beel's mouth was setting her on fire. There was no other explanation. She started to reach for him, but Belphie grabbed her hands and held them down, speaking in her ear in the sexiest voice she'd ever heard. "Be a good girl and just enjoy. Watch how good he is with his mouth. Feel how he seems to know all the right spots, how his tongue dances on your most sensitive areas." 

Belphie gently laid her all the way down as he shifted out from behind her. He stretched out next to her, reaching out to gently pinch and play with her nipple, and continuing his commentary. Beel started licking deep inside her, and she started grinding her hips against him. "Oh yeah... he really hit the spot that time, didn't he? He got real deep, I can tell. Look how happy eating your pussy is making him. Licking up all your juices, he doesn't want to waste a single drop. I can hear how wet you are, do you think he can keep up?"

Between Belphie's words and Beel's mouth, Aisling felt like she was going insane. She didn't think she'd ever been this turned on in her entire life. Even when she would touch herself, imagining this very scenario, she never imagined anything this hot. Belphie's hand skimmed her stomach as his mouth descended on her nipple. He sucked on it, flicking his tongue on the hardened bud, just as he reached her clit. With Beel fully focused on licking her and driving her insane with his tongue deep inside, Belphie's fingers on her clit matched the rhythm of his tongue on her nipple. She clawed at the sheets, a series of moans the only noise she could make. It was too much, she was going to come, but she couldn't even breathe properly, let alone warn her lovers. Beel let out a deep groan that vibrated through her center and sending her careening over the edge. She held his head to her, grinding against his face, Belphie muffling her shouts with a kiss. When she finally jerked away from oversensitivity, she lay in a boneless, satisfied heap. As she caught her breath, Beel prowled up the bed, meeting Belphegor in a messy kiss, sharing her taste on his tongue. Belphie groaned, pulling back to suck and bite at Beel's lips. He licked a bit of her come off of his face, making Beel rumble out a moan. 

"Fuck... that's the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," Aisling muttered.

The twins parted just enough to discard the rest of their clothing, before diving back into their kiss. Aisling couldn't help but stare at them. All that pale skin on display, the way their muscles shifted, their long fingers wrapping around each other's cocks. Watching them together made her mouth water, and she couldn't help but reach out and touch, running her hands down firm pecs and chiseled abs. How Belphie managed to be so fit when he spends most of his life asleep baffled her, but she certainly wasn't complaining. 

They parted and reached for her, pulling her between them. They both manifested their demon forms, and she reached for Belphie's horns. She gently stroked them with her fingertips, causing him to buck his hips. The movement nearly slid him inside her, so she adjusted her position. Beel held still and guided Belphie inside her the next time he thrust his hips up. She gasped at the feeling of fullness, slowly rising up until he was barely inside, and simply letting herself drop back down. " _Fuck,_ you're so deep, " she moaned. She took a moment to just grind her hips, swiveling a bit to feel his thickness move along her walls. He was perfect, making her toes curl simply by being inside her. She barely noticed Beel get off the bed, until he was behind her again and she heard the "snick" of a bottle opening. He massaged her ass for bit, then slid one slick finger to circle her hole. 

He leaned in to gently nip at her earlobe. "Is this okay?" He murmured. She nodded, gasping as Belphie hit a particularly sensitive area. She tipped forward, placing her hands on his chest as he held her hips still so Beel could gently tease his way into her ass. It had been so long since she had done any sort of anal play, and she'd never gone far with it. His single finger felt huge, and a little strange as he gently moved it within her. Belphie absentmindedly played with her clit, distracting her from the strange feeling she was getting from Beel's finger. She started rocking back and forth on his cock, incidentally moving Beel inside her as well. She could feel herself loosen around his finger, getting more relaxed until she felt ready for another. She told him so, and as soon as he got the second one in, she started to properly ride Belphie. She reached out to grasp his horns again, stroking them in time with her movements, which made a full body shudder run through him. His hands came around her waist, holding her still as he adjusted his legs to comfortably thrust up into her. 

As Belphie fucked her, Beel nibbled at the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders. He had one hand playing with her breast, as the other worked a third finger into her. By now she only felt pleasure, no discomfort or weirdness. The room was filled was sounds of skin on skin and a symphony of moans and gasps. She felt herself reaching her climax and when she warned the boys, Belphie sat up, crushing her against his chest as he pistoned his hips. Between the fullness of Beel's fingers and the drag of Belphie's cock inside her, she could feel her body clenching more intensely than ever before. As her orgasm crashed through her, she muffled her screams by leaning forward and licking Belphie's horns. 

When her soft, wet tongue caressed his sensitive horns, Belphie shouted in surprise as his orgasm seemed to hit him out of nowhere. Not even Beel had _licked_ them before, and he was surprised at how intensely it affected him. He emptied himself into her with a long groan. She collapsed to the bed, panting. 

"Fuuuuuuck. You two better plan on keeping me forever, because I don't think I'll ever be satisfied by anyone else again."

Beel laughed softly, "That's the goal."

At the same time, Belphie growled, "No one else will ever get the chance to try." 

She ran her fingers along the nearest bit of skin she could, "Feeling possessive, are we?"

His eyes were dark as he rolled over and kissed her, hard, fingers tangling in her hair. "You. Are. Ours."

She smiled at him, nuzzling into his hand. "I sure am." Beel shifted on the bed, and she realized he was the only one who hadn't gotten off yet. "Oh Beel, baby, I'm so selfish. Here I've come twice and you haven't even gotten to once." She raised her arms and beckoned to him. He crawled over her, holding himself up on his forearms. She grinned, "Hi."

Blushing, he shyly answered, "Hi."

"Sweetie you were just 3 fingers deep in my ass. It's adorable that you're still blushing."

"It's just... you're really pretty."

Her heart melted at his candor. "Oh Beel, how is it you are so sweet?" 

Belphie fake-groaned, "Aw c'mon, Beel, you're making me look bad. It's bad enough that you're going to make her forget about me with your huge dick, you gotta be **cute** too?"

Beel tore his gaze from Aisling, looking over at his twin. "You love that I'm cute."

Belphie's expression softened into a tender smile, "Yeah, you're right." He reached down and wrapped his hand around Beel's thick cock, "Now, how about you get to pleasing our human here, and I'll give you a reward for waiting so patiently to come?" 

Beel nodded enthusiastically and Belphie gave him a quick kiss before shifting to the end of the bed. Aisling spared a quick thought to wonder what the reward was, but then Beel entered her and she lost all ability to think. Belphie was right, Beel was fucking _hung_. Not really a surprise, given his overall size, and Belphie certainly wasn't lacking at _all_ , but she was glad she'd fucked Belphie first. She wrapped her legs around Beel's waist as he slowly started thrusting into her body. Suddenly he gasped and gave a sharp thrust of his hips, so Aisling peeked around him to see Belphie knelt behind him, eagerly licking at his hole. "Fuck that's _hot_. You guys are gonna kill me by being too sexy."

Belphie chuckled darkly, which Beel no doubt felt, judging by how he groaned and jerkily thrust into Aisling. She raised her hips to meet his, "Does that feel good, Beel? Having him eat you out as you fuck me? You must be lucky. You get to feel my pussy around your cock as his tongue plays with your ass. "

He moaned and gritted out, "And his fingers."

"Fingers too? Is he fucking your hole with those beautiful fingers of his while you're buried deep inside me?" He nodded frantically, face red. "That's so fucking sexy. Do you want him to fuck you while you fuck me? Feel him thrusting inside as you pound into me?"

He nods again as Belphie groans from behind him. "You've got a filthy fucking mouth, Aisling."

"You have no room to talk, Belphegor."

Beel gasped. "I think he likes you using his full name. I don't think he meant to thrust his fingers that hard."

"Hmmm, think we can use that to our advantage?" 

Another nod, as Beel started thrusting with purpose. The poor man had been mercilessly teased and now Aisling was getting the ride of her life as a result. She had absolutely no complaints. She was so sensitive from her previous orgasms that it was taking no time at all to reach her peak again. "Does it work on you too, _Beelzebub_?" He gave a particularly hard thrust, and Belphie spoke up from behind him. 

"Oh that definitely works for him, Aisling. You should have felt how tight he got on my tongue."

"Good to know," she panted out. By now Beel was thrusting hard enough to move her up the bed. His body was starting was starting to tremble. Belphie leaned over his back, raking his nails down Beel's back. Aisling could see his other arm moving rhythmically as he fingered Beel. "Should we get him off together, Belphie?"

"Yes. You getting close Beel?"

"Yes. _oh belphie_. I'm getting so close."

"Good boy. You gonna come for us?"

Beel just moaned and nodded. Belphie looked at Aisling and winked. Aisling grabbed his horns, stroking them, as she murmured in his ear, "Come for us, Beelzebub."

As if he was waiting for the command, Beel gave one last hard thrust and emptied himself into her body. The feeling of him pulsing inside her sent her to her own climax. The three of them collapsed onto the bed. Aisling settled between the twins. "Boys, I think I need another nap. You've worn me out." Beel's stomach grumbled loudly just then. "Poor Beel, you came up here planning to eat and we pulled you away from your snacks."

He just smiled and planted a kiss to the top of her head, snuggling her close. "Trust me, it was totally worth it. But I need food now. Unless you want me to snack on you some more." He winked and got off the bed as Belphie playfully punched his arm.

"You don't get to snack on her again until I get a chance."

"Is this what I've gotten myself into? Is my life just waiting in bed to be fucked?"

Belphie rolled to face her, lightly biting a nipple. "Would that be so bad?" 

"Are you going to bring me food?"

Beel piped up, his mouth stuffed with a sandwich, "I would!" 

Aisling couldn't help but laugh. Belphie got up and grabbed some drinks and enough food for both him and Aisling, so that they could snuggle up in bed and eat. Beel happily munched on the food that was left and joined them in bed when they were all done. "You know guys, we should probably wash up. We are **not** going to be happy if we fall asleep like this. And as much as I would like the birthday sexin' to continue, I'm pretty sure my puny human body needs a rest."

The boys reluctantly agreed, slipping out of the bed and waiting for her. She winced as she moved, which concerned them both. "Don't worry guys, it's just that my body has never been so thoroughly used." Belphie got a smug little smirk on his face, but poor Beel looked like a kicked puppy. Aisling stretched up and pulled him down to her level, squishing his face. "Do not feel guilty. That was the hottest sex I have ever had in my life. I'm pretty sure fucking just one of you would have blown all other experiences out of the water but getting you both? I'm the luckiest woman in all of the realms because I not only get the sexiest men, but they are sex gods. I can guarantee I will never be unsatisfied again, unless you two get tired of me. And those are just the physical reasons I'm glad I said yes. I have zero regrets and can't wait to do it again. Got it?"

Face still comically smushed, Beel nodded his head. Aisling planted a kiss on him and finally let go. They showered surprisingly quickly, which was probably due to the fact that the shower wasn't actually big enough for the 3 of them. They made it work, but barely. As they collapsed back into bed, not bothering with clothes, Beel hugged her close as Belphie came in for kiss. "I'm really glad you said yes, Aisling. You are honestly the best birthday present we could have asked for."

Beel's arms tightened around her as he gave a happy hum of agreement. She could feel the embarrassed flush heating up her face, but couldn't deny how pleased she was by Belphie's words. 

"I still think I got the better end of the deal."

"You're gonna have a hell of a time topping this next year. "

"Shit. I didn't think of that."


End file.
